Moonlight
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Serena has started a new life but in counters a little touble along the way...
1. Chapters 1 to 7

Prologue:  
  
Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita were at the temple practicing for Friday's performance. "Its agreed Serena is the lead singer," replied Rei. "But Rei-" Serena started. "No, buts Serena you're the lead singer and that's that! I'm not going to argue with you on this anymore we all decided that you will be the lead singer," replied Rei. "It was Rei's idea," Mina piped in. Serena just looked at them she realized that she wasn't going to win this. "Fine," she replied with a heavy sigh. "Now let's get to practicing!" replied Lita. "Let's start with 'You Can't Fight the Moonlight'," replied Ami. "Alright, let's do it!" replied Mina.   
  
Mina and Rei are on the guitar, Lita is on the drums, and Ami is on the keyboard. The guitars and the drums went off started first, than Serena started to sing 'You Can't Fight the Moonlight'. And a few moments later "...It's gonna get to your heart..." Serena sang as she finished the song. "That sounded great! For the first time though, do you girls think?" Ami asked. "Yep, we'll be ready for Friday night in no time," replied Rei. "Yeah, oh you guys Andrew and Darien are going to stop by tomorrow to see how everything is coming along," replied Mina. "What? Darien and Andrew?? Rei please take over my spot I really don't want it, your voice is way better than mine is," Serena begged. "No, meatball head your voice fits the songs were doing, mine doesn't," Rei replied. 'And I kind of already promised Andrew and Darien that she'd sing, and I'm not one to go back on my word now am I?' she asked herself.   
  
Chapter 1  
Takes place the next day & a few minutes before Andrew and Darien show up.  
  
Serena's teacher decided not to give her detention because she heard about Serena's singing debut at the arcade in a couple of days (so she could practice more). She told everyone that she had detention so she would have time to go home and change, because it was dress rehearsal today and she forgot her costume at home. She was wearing black leather pants, a dark pink tank top, with a black leather jacket, black leather high heel boots, and she was wearing sunglasses. And she put her hair in a high ponytail. She was hoping no one would know it was her. When Serena walked up to Rei looked at her and not recognizing how she was asked, "Hi, may I help you with some-Meatball Head is that you??" she yelled. "Yeah, Rei it's me, Serena, NOT MEATBALL HEAD, ok?" she replied. "Why did you change your hair?" Rei asked. "It's just for today, I wanted to see your reaction, oh don't tell anyone else, I want to see there reaction ok?" she asked. "Alright, they should be here in a couple of minutes, just sit down over there ok? I'm going to get some tea started for us," replied Rei.   
  
After a couple of minutes pasted Mina, Ami, and Lita came strolling up to Serena and than suddenly they stopped in mid-step. "Who are you?" asked Lita. "Are we at the right temple?" Mina whispered to Ami. Ami sweat dropped. "You don't recognize me?" asked Serena. "No should we?" asked Lita defensively. Serena just broke out laughing. "I'm going to take that as a yes," replied Mina. They watched her for a couple of moments, than they all cried out "SERENA?!? IS THAT REALLY YOU??" "Yes, it's me, my mom said I looked different with my hair this way, and I wanted to see if you girls could tell it was me," she replied. "We totally thought you were someone else," replied Mina. Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
A few moments later Rei came out with some tea for everyone. "So I guess you got a reaction, I heard it from in the kitchen," she said. "Yep, sure did," replied Serena. "Darien just called he and Andrew will be here in about ten to fifteen minutes," replied Rei. "Just enough time to set up the equipment," replied Lita. "Well let's get to it," replied Serena. "Hey, Serena why don't you go wait for Darien and Andrew, and when they get here bring them back here BEFORE the find out it's you, I want to see their reaction," replied Rei. "I think we all want to see their reaction," replied Lita. 'Especially Darien's reaction,' thought Lita to herself. "All right, I won't even say a word, I'll just wave form them to follow me," replied Serena. "Ok, that will do," replied Rei.   
  
"How do you think Darien is going to react?" asked Lita. "Like a Mt. Saint Helen's when it exploded. That's how he'll react, and I know for sure that he isn't going to like it one bit," replied Rei.   
"Yeah, I think Rei is right. He isn't going to take it very well," replied Mina. "Sure, he will. At first he may be a little shocked but I think he'll handle it pretty good," replied Ami. "Hush, here they come," replied Lita as she finished setting up her drum set.  
  
Serena was waiting for Andrew and Darien on the steps of the temple. And guys that weren't with their girlfriends would whistle and check her out. She shook her head and thought 'I didn't expect this much of an reaction.'   
  
A few minutes Andrew and Darien pulled up in Darien's car. Serena smiled half way and thought 'This is going to be really fun.'   
  
Darien saw a girl sitting on the stairs watching them or so he thought, and she kind of looked familiar but he couldn't really tell because she was wearing sunglasses. Than she smiled at them. 'Rei must have sent her out here to wait for us,' he thought to himself. Andrew went up to her as she started to get up. "Are you here to show us where Rei and her friends are?" he asked. She nodded and waved her hand for them to follow.   
  
Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami were talking about something when we got there but stopped when they got close enough to here what they were talking about. "So, where is Meatball Head?" Darien asked, "Did she chicken out?" he added. Andrew looked over at the girl with blond hair and saw the look of anger on the girl's face, and wondered who she was. Darien could only get one person mad enough...and that was Serena. 'It couldn't be, could it?' Andrew asked himself. Than the girl turned and faced Darien directly and said to him, "No, I didn't chicken out, you jerk." Darien just looked at Serena; he was shocked, and he didn't have a thing to say mainly because he couldn't believe Serena had changed her hair.   
  
Than Rei said, "I say we get started, what do you say Sere?" "One more thing before you start," Darien said. "And what is that Mr. Shields?" replied Serena. "What in Hell did you do to your hair?!?" he demanded. "What's it to you?" Serena asked. 'I have to admit she had me there, but I need to think of something and fast,' he thought to him self. "Now what am I going to call you?" he asked. "You could try Serena for a change," replied Serena dryly. Than he quickly turned towards Rei and asked, "Are you going to start practicing anytime soon?" he asked. "Oh, don't go and try to change the subject, on me, Mr. Shields," Serena replied. Rei noticed Darien's distressed face and said, "Sere we really should get started they don't have all day you know." "All right, let's start with 'You're the Right Kind of Wrong' is that okay with everyone?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Ami started playing, than Lita came in when Serena started to sing. Darien's and Andrew's mouth dropped open when she started to sing. They looked at each other, and asked, "Did you know she could sing like that?" (they asked each other at the same time.) "Hey, Dare now there's one more thing you can add to your list 'Why I Like Serena'," commented Andrew. "If anyone heard you there isn't a place on Earth you can hide!" Darien yelled. "Why are you yelling at him for?" Serena asked him. "It's none of your business Meatball Head," he replied back. "Damn, you don't have to go an bite of my head," she replied and turned toward Andy and asked, "Well did you like it?" she asked Andy. "Damn girl where did you learn to sing?" he asked. "Rei taught me," she replied. "It sounded really good can we hear another one?" Andy asked. "Sure, but why don't you pick out of these songs, 'Can't Fight the Moonlight,' or 'Please Remember,' or 'I Do Love You' or 'I Need You'," replied Serena. "Um, how about 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'?" he asked. "All right, it's that ok girls?" she asked and they all agreed.   
  
Rei and Mina started than the drums kick in than the words start coming. Moments later the song ended. "...It's gonna get to your heart..." she finished the song. Only to find Darien was about to leave, 'Well if he doesn't like it he can leave,' she thought to her self. "Darien, they only have two more songs what harm can they do?" asked Andrew. "Enough, I'm having a really hard time from keeping myself from her, I'm scared I might do something I'll regret later," he said. By that time she had already started another song. "...I was there for you and you were there for me please remember, please remember me..." she sang. "...Please remember...Please remember..." she finished the song to see Darien looking at her. With a look that she had never seen before, 'Now I wonder what that face is for?' she asked her self.   
  
When Darien heard her singing the words please remember me, something hit him, 'What is going on? Why do I feel like she was singing that song to me?' he asked himself.   
  
"All right let's do, 'I Do Love You' than 'I Need You'," replied Rei. "So they can get outta here," she quickly added. As she saw the distress Darien was in. "...I do love you..." Serena finished. She looked at Andrew and asked, "Well?" she asked. "Well, I can certainly say my dad will love you guys at the party tomorrow, even though you only get to go on for one set," he replied. "It's ok, it'll still be fun," replied Serena. "Yeah, it was great Sere," replied Darien. "Thanks," she replied. 'I still want to know what that face meant, and why all of the sudden he's being nice to me.' She thought to her self.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Inside of the Hero's Head  
  
Darien drove Andrew back to the Arcade. Andrew asked, "Now, let's see if I can guess what you're thinking." "Go ahead and try, but it's going to be hard," he replied. "You're thinking about what you're going to do about your crush on Sere," he replied. "Nice try, care to try again?" he asked. "If not than I have no clue what you're thing about," he replied. "I'm not thinking about anything, I'm going to save that till I get home," he replied.  
  
A few minutes later Darien opened the door to his apartment walked in laid his keys on the table next to his answering machine, which had 255 messages on it. (He never got around to deleting them.) He walked straight to his room opened the door and fell onto his bed.   
  
'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself. 'You're going to tell her how you feel about her before it's to late,' replied the annoying voice in his head. {He is going to be talking to himself for the next little while. Just though I'd put it out there} 'I can't tell her she hates me!' 'But what if she doesn't? You never know she may even love you back' 'I can't she could reject me and I don't think I can handle it.' 'At least you would know how she felt about you,' 'Alright, but how am I going to go about it?' 'Don't give me that you already know how you're going to do it,' the voice in the back of his head said. Darien grinned at his self. He did know how he was going to do it, and he was going to do it tomorrow. He just kept grinning to himself because he knew what he had to do and he knew it would work, too.   
  
{I'm going to be really mean, and not tell you what he's planning, you'll have to piece it together as the story goes on.}  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Inside the Hero's Girl's Head  
  
Serena walked home very slowly from the temple, 'Why did he give me that look? He looked like oh I don't know,' 'He looked like he thought you were singing to him,' replied that little annoying voice in the back of her head. 'Not you again,' 'Yeah, it's me again and I'm not going to go away till you get the facts straight,' 'What facts?' she asked. 'The facts about Darien of course,' replied the voice. 'I already know all of the facts on Mr. Shields,' she replied. 'And what are those I might ask?' 'That he is a self-righteous jerk?' she replied. 'Nope, sorry,' 'Alright than what are the True facts of Mr. Shields?' she asked. 'Where did you come from anyway?' she quickly added. 'The facts are simply that you love him, and you need to tell him before it's to late,' 'What a minute did you say Love him?' 'That is right, you love him, and you need to tell him' 'I can't he hates me, he'll laugh at me, I know he will.' 'Well than at least you will know how he feels than you can get over him.' 'Alright I guess I could tomorrow when I see him at the arcade tomorrow.'   
  
Just than she noticed that some college guys had pulled over and were calling out her. But she didn't feel like dealing with them so she just didn't listen to them she just kept walking. {Little did she know one of those guys got really mad and had started to follow her--- incase you can't tell I'm foreshadowing}   
  
'You never answered my questions,' she said to that voice. 'And what were the questions?' it answered back. 'Where do you come from?' 'Oh that one, well I come from you of course, but from a place far from your head,' it replied. 'And where is that may I ask?' 'Your heart,' was the simple reply. And with that said she began to smile to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Daring Rescue  
  
Darien jumped up from his bed and ran out the door, 'She's in trouble I can feel it,' {He did grab his keys to his car on his way out, thought I'd let you know}. He ran to his car he threw open the door jumped inside, closed the door, and started the car and took off towards her house.  
  
About a block before her house someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the alley. She tried to scream, but a hand flew over her mouth. "I don't like it when girls ignore me," he said. As he pushed her into a wall. His hand still covering her mouth, so she couldn't scream for help. He had his body pressed against hers so she was pinned to the wall. It was now when she realized that she was helpless, and what he was going to do. The guy took his hand away from her mouth but she didn't have time to do anything before his lips reached hers. She tried to struggle lose but she couldn't brake his hold. She didn't notice that a car had pulled up to the curb, and stopped.  
  
{The driver stopped in a red zone} A police officer was driving by decided that he would give him a friendly warning, but the driver jumped out of the car and ran into the alley. The officer decided that he would go and see what was going on.  
  
Darien stopped the car and looked out the window and saw what had to be the worst thing in his whole life. He jumped out of the car and ran into the alley. "You, Bastard! Get off of her now!!" he yelled. When the guy made no move to get off of her. Darien ran and pulled him off of her, and punched the in the face. Than the guy came at Darien {but we all know what's going to happen right? if you don't I'm sorry to say you're on something or you're just having problems}. Darien neatly threw the guy over his head. Once he saw that the guy wasn't going to get up he ran over to Serena. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. And Darien helped her up and took her into his arms as if he was protecting her from further harm. 'What is he doing?' she asked herself.   
  
Serena felt relived when she heard a deep voice yell something and pull the guy off of her. She fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up and gasped. 'Darien? What? Why?' she asked herself. Than all of the sudden it was all over with. And he came up to her and asked, "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine," was all she could say at the time she was still in shock seeing Darien as her savior.  
  
{No, they still have no clue that the cop is there. Well not yet anyway, but they will.}  
  
{Just so you know Darien did not I repeat DID NOT set that up, it was not part of his little plan, just thought I would clear any miss understandings there}.  
  
The Cop's P.O.V.  
  
I had just pulled up and got out of the car when a guy landed at my feet I helped him up and asked, "What happened?" The guy replied, "I was talking to my girl-friend when this guy just showed up out of nowhere and just attacked me." "Who attacked you?" I asked. "That man right over there," he replied pointing to Darien.  
  
Just than a cop came up and said, "Excuse me that man over there said you jumped him while he was talking to his girl-friend." "WHAT?" the young man said, "That's not what happened." Just than the girl looked up and asked, "Just whose girlfriend am I suppose to be?" "You're not with that man over there?" I asked. "No, I would never, just how old do you think I am anyways?" she asked. "Um, 17, 18?" I replied. "Um, no try 16," she replied. "How old are you?" I asked the young man. "I just turned 17," he replied. I turned to the girl and asked, "Than can you tell me what happened?" "Um... sure I guess," replied the girl. And she told me everything that had happened. "Um, ok but I need one more thing," I replied. "Yeah?" they both said. "What's you're names?" I asked. "Um, I'm Serena Moon," she replied. "I'm Darien Shields," he replied. "How do you know each other?" I asked. I noticed before how he was holding her. "We hang out at the same place after school," replied Serena. "We met thorough a friend that works there," replied Darien. "Where is that may I ask?" I asked. "The Crown Arcade," replied Serena. "Ok, Thanks and Mr. Shields would you come with me please?" I asked. "Um, sure," he replied. We started walking towards my car, the girl decided to follow. Than I noticed that he still held her hand. I thought it was really weird that he would continue holding on to her. Like he wanted to make sure she was still there and unharmed.  
  
"So are you going to arrest him?" asked the guy that was standing by my car. "Maybe, maybe not, first I need you're name," I replied. "My name is Victor Fargan," he replied. "All right, Mr. Fargan you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney...{etc...}" I replied. I put him into the backseat off the car, and turned to the couple, "I'm going to have radio it in, you may have to stay a little while longer," I replied. "Can I run home I need to tell my mom I'm alright, or call her," she replied. "How far do you live?" I asked. "One block that way," she said as she pointed down the street. "Run, home and than run back ok?" I replied. "Alright," she said. "I'll go with you, I'll wait out side ok?" replied Darien. "Alright," she said and they took off. A few minutes later they were back.   
  
"Patch me thou to Walker, a Texas Ranger it's important," he told the dispatcher. "It will be one moment," she replied. "Alright," I replied. I looked out the window to see that the couple was talking. "This is Walker," a voice over the radio. "Yes, I'm Lt. Sharp with the Dallas PD and I think I found the guy you are looking for," I replied. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm on Washington and Decatur," I replied. "Alright I'll be there in five, keep everyone there until I get there," Walker replied. "Yes, sir," I replied and put the radio down. I walked over to them and told them that they could leave in a few minutes.  
  
Arthur's POV  
  
"Darien how did you know I was in trouble?" Serena asked. "Um, I was just driving down the street and I happened to look into the alley," he replied. "Oh ok," she replied. "Was you're mom worried?" he asked. Her face went pale. "Yea, she was but I told her that I was fine and that I had to go back out for like another hour," she replied. 'She's lying, I wonder why? And What took her so long when she did get there?' he asked himself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Walker Texas Ranger arrives  
  
Walker pulled up and saw the officer talking to a young girl and a young man. "I wonder if he sent the girl he attacked to the hospital," replied Gage. "Maybe, but than again maybe not," replied Walker. "Well we'll see won't we?" replied Walker. "Yep," replied Gage.   
  
Walker and Gage walked up to them. "Walker, it's nice to finally met you, I'm Lt. Sharp," replied the officer. "It's nice to met you Lt. Sharp," replied Walker as they shook hands. "I'm Ranger Gage," the other ranger replied. And they shook hands, and Lt. Sharp pointed to the young girl and said, "This is Miss Serena Moon, and her friend Mister Darien Shields." "Serena this is Ranger Walker, and Ranger Gage, Ranger Walker would like to take your statement and Darien Ranger Gage will take your statement," he replied. "Ok," replied Serena. "This way please," replied Gage. Darien followed him regretfully having to leave Serena's side. Walker noticed how Darien acted towards Serena.  
  
"Ms. Moon, it's going to be ok," Walker started. "Serena," she replied. "Huh?" Walker asked. "It's Serena, and yes I know it's going to be ok," she replied. Walker smiled and than said, "Would you tell me what happened?" "Sure, if you want to know so bad," she replied. That she began to tell him what happened. "So, let me get this straight, you were walking home from a friend's house, you didn't hear him calling at you, until it was too late?" Walker asked. "Yeah, I wish I hadn't been lost in my thoughts," she replied. "Do we have your number incase we need anything else?" Walker asked. "I believe so, but if you need it I'll give it to you guys again," she replied. "Yes, it will be a lot easier," he replied. "Alright, it's 399-1252," she replied. "Okay, thank you, I'll be in touch," he replied. "Can I go home now?" she asked. "Yes, you can go home now," he replied. "Thanks," she replied and took off.  
  
"Mr. Shields, right?" asked Gage. "Darien," Darien replied. "Ok, Darien can you tell me what happened?" asked Gage. "Sure," he replied. And Darien stole a glance towards Serena to see how she was doing, and than he started telling Gage what happened. And every so often he'd look toward Serena to make sure she was still there and unharmed. {Darien wanted to kill the guy that had attacked Serena **Literally** kill him} "So, let me get this right you were driving along, you happened to glance into the alley and saw what was going on, so you pulled over, and stopped the guy," replied Gage. "Yes, that is how it happened," he replied. {He's not going to tell the real reason why he was there at that time} "Okay, do we have a number where we can reach you if we need anything else," replied Gage. Gage noticed he was staring at Serena yet 'again'. "No, I don't believe anyone has asked me for a number," he replied. "Well, can we have a number?" he asked. "Sure it's, 456-9656, it's my cell," he replied. "Alright thanks for your time, if we need anything we'll be in touch, you're free to leave," replied Gage. "Thanks," he said and headed towards his car.   
  
Just than Walker walked up to Gage and said, "So do you believe what he said?" "Well most off it anyways, I feel like he is hiding something, and I think he's got it bad for the girl," Gage replied. "And what makes you say that?" asked Walker. "He kept looking back at her," replied Gage. "I think you're right, I was talking to Lt. Sharp over there and it seems like he wouldn't let go of her in fear something might happen if he did," replied Walker. "Yeah, you're right, but I think we'd better talk to the girl's mother tomorrow while she's at school," replied Walker. Gage nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Walker finds Out the Truth about Serena  
  
Walker and Gage walk up to Serena's door and knocked, no one answered the door. They tried the door and it was unlocked so they went in. "Is anyone home?" yelled Walker. When no one replied they went looking around the house. Gage took the upstairs and Walker took the downstairs.   
  
Gage opened the door that said 'Sammy's Room' he opened it and looked around it looked like it was a boy's room expect, that it was clean, there wasn't a thing out of place. 'Something isn't right here,' he thought to himself as he left the room. The next room he came across was Serena's room or so he guessed because her door said 'Usagi's Room'. He opened the door and the room was pink bunny's all over the room, this room actually looked like someone had been living in it. And than heard someone say, "Do you have a warrant to be looking around here?" he turned expecting to see Serena or one of her friends but all he saw was a black cat looking up at him. "Now I'm hearing things," he replied and left the room. He looked around in the parent's room and it reminded him of the boy's room it looked like no one was living there. "Gage! Come down here," Walker yelled.   
  
Gage walked down the stairs and asked, "Walker did you find anyone?" "No, I don't get it the car is in the drive way, they should be here," replied Walker. "Did you find anyone or anything?" Walker asked. "No, just a black cat, but I did find something weird, two of the room looks like no one has been living in them for awhile," replied Gage. "Yeah that is weird," replied Walker. Walker noticed some kind of scrapbook over by the computer. "Hey, what's that?" Walker asked as he walked over to the computer and pulled out a scrapbook and opened it.   
  
It contained family photos and other things. Than in the middle of the book the photo's stopped and news articles appeared. 'Family Killed in Home' 'One survived the Family Slaughter' 'Suspect In Murder Case Found Beat to Death' 'Daughter Granted Own Guardianship'.   
  
"So that is her secret, she lives by herself," he replied. "Why didn't we know about this, it should've been given to us it only happened a few years ago," replied Walker. "It happened in Tokyo, Japan, maybe that's why, the United States offered her a chance to start over here in Texas, it explains everything here in the article," replied Gage. "Let's go talk to her, I want to know why she didn't tell us about this," replied Walker.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Walker and Gage Talk to Serena about the Past  
  
Walker and Gage walk up to Serena's school and into the main office. " I'm Ranger Walker and this is Ranger Gage and we would like to know if we can speak to a student named Serena Moon?" asked Walker. Just than the principal came into the office and saw the Rangers. "Can I help you gentlemen?" "We'd like to speak to a student that goes here," replied Walker. "What is the students name?" asked the principal. "Her name is Serena Moon," replied Gage. "Yes, I'll have her pulled out." replied the principal. "We'd like to pull her out of class," replied Gage. "If that's ok with you?" he added. "Yes, that's fine. Are you going to take her to the Ranger station?" asked the principal. "Maybe, we don't know yet," replied Walker. Just than the principal was handed a slip of paper. "She's in room 828," replied the principal. "Thank you for your time," replied Walker.   
  
"Your assignment for the weekend is to read chapters one though six. There will be a test on it on Monday. I suggest you begin so it won't take all weekend," replied the teacher. "You have the rest of the period, you may begin," she added. 'Oh joy,' thought Serena. 'More fun reading...' she added mentally. Serena saw the teacher out of the corner of her eye walk towards the door and open it. Than Serena turned her whole attention to the teacher. The teacher nodded and said something to someone outside the door, than turned back inside. "Serena could you come here a minute? And please bring your stuff I believe you're leaving for the day," replied the teacher. Serena gave her teacher the look 'are you on something?' "Um...ok," she said as she gathered up her things. She walked up to the teacher and said, "You know about my parents," she began. "Yes, I know Sere, but the class doesn't. And I didn't think you wanted everyone to know that there are two Texas Rangers outside waiting to talk to you," replied the teacher. "What? Why now?" she asked not expecting an answer. She walked out the door and walked up to the awaiting Rangers.   
  
"Why did you pull me out of class?" she asked angrily. "We need to talk," replied Walker. "It couldn't of waited till after school?" she asked. "You like school?" asked Gage. "No, not really. But I didn't want to have to explain to my friends why I wasn't at lunch," she replied. "Tell them you just didn't go to school," replied Gage. "Too late, I have a period with at least one of my friends," she replied. "Come on, we'll talk in the truck on the way back to headquarters," replied Walker. She sighed heavily as they walked to Walker's truck.  
  
Victor Fargan was waiting for a good opportunity to have a nice little chat with Miss Serena Moon {um...yeah right, ok whatever}. When they saw Serena come out of the school excorted by two Texas Rangers. "What is this all about?" Victor demanded. "Um...looks like the Rangers got to her before we did," replied one of his friends. "Well that is obvious dimwit," replied Zander. "Now what am I going to do? Dad's Lawyers are not going to be able to get me out of this one if she testifies," replied Zander under his breath. "What was that Victor?" asked one of his friends. "Nothing let's go," he replied. As he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the university.  
  
"Now can you tell me why you pulled me out of school?" she asked. "Remember the boy from the other day?" asked Walker. "Um...gee how could I forget?" she replied. "Well he and some of his buddies were waiting outside of the school for you," he replied. "Why? So they could give me a ride home?" she asked and than she rolled her eyes. "That's not funny Serena," replied Gage. "Never said it was," she replied. "How can you joke about this?" he asked. Serena remained silent refusing to answer the question. "What is wrong with you?" asked Gage. She didn't even move her head to look at him. She just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and staring into her own world. She wished so much for Darien to be there with her. {She admitted to herself that she loved him already in the story as you all know from chapter 3? Was it?}  
  
They walked into the building and went into the elevator. "Walker were you like this when your parents died?" Gage asked Walker. "I only lost my parents, she also lost a brother and everyone copes with it in different ways," he replied. Serena started to wonder in her own world, only walking when they pulled her along with them.  
  
Darien walked out of class and walked to his car when he saw Victor Fargan. {Excuse me why I go and roll my eyes...ok I'm back on with the story} He noticed that Victor had yet to see him so he decided to take off before he did. As he turned the key to start the car he had this feeling that he should go find Serena, and that she needed him. Just than his cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Darien, this is Rei, have you seen Serena or do you know where she might be?" Rei asked. "No, why?" he asked. "She was pulled out of school by someone today in second period," she said her voice full of worry. "Maybe it was one of her parents," he replied. "You don't know? She never told you?" asked Rei in a now shocked voice. "Told me what?" he asked. "She didn't did she?" she said. "No Rei, she didn't, now what is it?" he said {more like demanded}. "Her parents couldn't have pulled her out of school," she started. "Why?" he demanded. "I shouldn't tell you this she should," replied Rei. "Look Rei I won't tell her that you told me ok? I won't ever say anything about it, Rei please tell me," he pleaded. "Alright only if you promise not to say anything to Serena," she replied. "I promise I won't say a word to Serena," he replied. "Her parents and her brother were killed three years ago in Japan," she replied. He couldn't believe it 'Her parents are dead?' he thought to himself. A voice saying, "Yo Darien are you there?" broke his thoughts. "Yeah I'm here, no I haven't seen or heard from her, does she have my cell number?" he asked. "Yes, we gave it to her in case of emergencies," she replied. "All right, I'll look for her and if she contacts me I'll call you on your cell ok?" he purposed. "Alright and if she calls me I'll call you, bye!" she replied. 'I can't believe she never told me that her parents were dead,' he thought. He pulled out of the parking lot just in time.   
  
When Victor pulled into the parking lot he thought he saw the red camero that the guy from the other day had been driving. {Yes Darien's car windows are completely tinted; well let's just say you can only see out them, make any sense?} Than he saw the very same guy get in and start it, but it just sat there for a couple of minutes. So he decided to go and have a little fun with the guy, but just as he was about to walk up to the car when it pulled out of the parking spot and took off. 'Wonder where he's going in such a rush,' he asked himself.  
  
"Can I make a phone call?" Serena asked. "No," replied Walker. "My mom is going to worried," she said. Walker stood in front of her and said, "You can call her in a few minutes, ok?" "Why do I have to wait a few minutes?" she asked. "Just wait okay?" Walker replied.  
  
Gage asked Walker, "Why didn't you ask her about her parents?" "Because it's not the right time," replied Walker. "As soon as we find out more, and find that Mr. Shields we'll need him here because, Victor may go after him," replied Walker. "Alright, I'll give him a call," replied Gage. "Alright, and don't forget to tell him Serena is here," replied Walker. "Alright," replied Gage.  
  
Darien's phone rang and he picked it up on the first ring. "Hello?" he asked. "Yes, Mr. Shields, this is Ranger Gage, and I would like you to come to headquarters to talk, is that alright?" asked Gage. "I'm kinda busy right now," replied Darien. "Ms. Moon is here talking to Walker," replied Gage. "Serena is there with you?" asked Darien. "Yes she is," replied Gage. "I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" replied Darien. "Alright, I'll see you than," replied Gage.   
  
Darien hung up the phone and dialed another phone number. It didn't even ring one time. "Serena is that you?" asked the voice over the phone. "No, Rei it's me Darien, and I know where Serena is," replied Darien. "You do? Where is she?" asked Rei {if you couldn't tell Rei is really worried about Serena} "She is at the Texas Ranger Headquarters talking to a Ranger Walker. I'm on my way there right now," replied Darien. "Why is she there?" she asked. "She didn't tell you?" replied Darien. "No, she didn't, but she said she had something important to tell us at lunch," she replied. "Well, I'm going to let her tell you ok? I'll have her call you as soon as she gets a chance ok?" replied Darien. "Alright, I'm going to be at the temple with the other girls, ok? Tell her to try there first ok?" replied Rei. "Ok, bye," replied Darien and than he hung up the phone.   
  
"Serena, you can call your mom now," Walker told Serena. "Thank you," she replied as she walked and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" replied a voice from the other end. "It's me," Serena said. "Where are you? You were supposed to be home a hour ago," replied a female voice. "Sorry, something came up, and I wasn't able to call till now," replied Serena. "I wanted to tell you that two Texas Rangers were snooping around the house today, and I'm afraid they know about your family," replied the voice. "They had no right," replied Serena. {They are talking in Japanese just to let you all know}. "Princess I wish I could have stopped them," replied the voice. "It's alright Luna. We'll just have to call Uranus and Neptune," replied Serena. "There is no way of getting a hold of them," replied Luna. "I know but we have to try, Luna, they are my only way out of this. I don't want to have to call them, but what other choice do we have?" replied Serena. "What do you mean?" asked Luna. "Luna, the other day, when I came in and told you that I had to go out for a little longer?" she asked. "Yes," replied Luna. "I didn't tell you the real reason," she said. "I had been attacked in an alley a block away," she said. "WHAT?!?!? And you didn't tell me?" asked Luna. "Darien showed up and stopped him before anything really happened, and I didn't think it would go this far," she replied. "I'll try and get a hold of Pluto, and work from there," replied Luna in a low voice. "I'm sorry Luna, I should've told you," replied Serena. "But I need to go I'll either call you as soon as I can, or I'll see you when I've got home," replied Serena. As Serena hung up the phone she saw Darien walk in the door.  
  
Darien pulls into a parking spot in the lot. 'What am I going to say to her? I can't let her know that I know her parents are dead...I'll have to pretend that I don't know...' he thought to himself. Suddenly a flash of a memory went through his head.  
  
Flashback  
  
Serena was on the ground, she was out cold and there was a guy was on top of her. He looked around and saw that her mother, father, and brother were lying in a heap on the floor blood all around them. Darien grabbed the guy and threw him into the wall. The guy got up and ran towards him, and the next thing he knew the guy had stabbed him in the gut. Darien managed to knock the guy out, and then he blacked out.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Darien sat there is shock he finally remembered what happened three years ago in Japan. 'That's why I moved here when she did. And the fact that I wanted to be near her at all possible times...' he said to himself. He got out of his car and walked into the building.   
  
Darien walked into the Ranger's station and sees that Serena is on the phone at a desk in the corner. Just as Serena looked at him she hung up the phone. Darien walked over to her and asked, "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. They picked me up from school, mainly because our friend Victor Fargan was at my school, or so that's what they told me..." she replied. "Serena, I would feel a lot better, if you would stay with me or Andrew until this things blow over," he stated. "I don't know-" she started.   
  
"Darien, I'm glad that you were able to join us," replied Gage. "Yeah, I guess, I had to call in to work and say I was sick, which I highly doubt they will believe, but oh well..." he replied. "We are arranging a safe house for the both of you until this blows over," replied Gage. "I'm sorry I can't, I have relatives coming," she replied. "Serena, this is for you're protection," replied Walker. "Look I'll be fine, there are people who can protect me," she replied. "And who would that be you're cat? Or you're none existing family?" asked Gage. Serena stared at him and said, "You went to my house, and you searched it without a warrant, and you think I can trust you? I don't think so." Walker saw the change that took place, and he decided he would talk to her alone. "Serena come with me, Gage you stay here and talk Darien into it," he replied. Gage nodded as Serena followed Walker to his desk.   
  
Chapter 8  
TBC  



	2. Chapters 8 and 9

Recap:   
  
"Darien, I'm glad that you were able to join us," replied Gage. "Yeah, I guess, I had to call in to work and say I was sick, which I highly doubt they will believe, but oh well..." he replied. "We are arranging a safe house for the both of you until this blows over," replied Gage. "I'm sorry I can't, I have relatives coming," she replied. "Serena, this is for you're protection," replied Walker. "Look I'll be fine, there are people who can protect me," she replied. "And who would that be you're cat? Or you're none existing family?" asked Gage. Serena stared at him and said, "You went to my house, and you searched it without a warrant, and you think I can trust you? I don't think so." Walker saw the change that took place, and he decided he would talk to her alone. "Serena come with me, Gage you stay here and talk Darien into it," he replied. Gage nodded as Serena followed Walker to his desk.   
  
Chapter 8  
Walker makes an agreement w/Serena & Darien  
  
"Serena, what can I say that will change your mind?" Walker asked. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to explain, but I have people who will protect me," Serena replied. "I'll make a deal with you, will you listen to it?" Walker asked. "Alright I'll listen," Serena replied. "You can stay at home if you agree to someone to stay with you until I can met your relatives and see if they really can protect you or not," Walker replied. "If that is all I can get then I'll take it," Serena replied.   
  
"Look it's simple if she isn't going neither am I. It's that easy," Darien replied. "Look, I'm sure that Walker will come to some agreement why can't we do that here?" Gage asked. Darien sighed heavily and replied, "I'm going to do what ever she does and that's final," Darien replied.   
  
"Ranger Gage, Walker would like to talk to you," Serena replied as she returned from her 'talk' with walker. Gage sighed and went over to Walker's desk to talk.  
  
"So do you come to any type of agreement with Darien?" Walker asked. "No, all he said was that he was going to do whatever she did, and THAT was final no more discussion from Darien. Man he is so stubborn, I wonder where he gets it from?" Gage said. "Did you get anywhere with Serena?" Gage asked quickly. "Yes, she has agreed to let someone stay with her until I met her relatives she claims can protect her," replied Walker. "So what are we going to do with Darien?" Gage asked. "He's going to have to move in with Serena until further notice," Walker replied. "Some how I highly doubt that he'll have a problem with that," Gage mumbled. "Neither do I," replied Walker.   
  
"So what did you agree to do Serena?" Darien asked. "Well I HAVE to have someone stay with until he can met Alex and Michelle," Serena replied. Darien shuddered at the memory of his first meeting with Alex and Michelle. Serena noticed and asked, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "What did you agree to?" Serena asked. "Well I said I'd do whatever you do I would do," he replied. She looked at him in shock and asked, "Why?" "Serena, I-" he started.   
  
"We have everything arranged, the man I called to stay with you will met us at Serena's place, but first were going to stop at Darien's because he's going to need to pick up a few things," Gage replied. Serena looked shocked and didn't know what to say. Darien on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "WHAT??? HE CANT STAY WITH ME!!" Serena yelled. "And why not?" asked Gage. "Well let me see...I'm a girl and he's a guy...you figure it out!" she yelled. Gage started to laugh, and Serena sighed in frustration.   
  
  
Chapter 9  
Serena & Darien met Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandaval.  
  
Serena was taken upstairs to Darien's apartment while he was getting a few things. 'This IS bad,' Serena told herself. 'Luna is going to freak out because Darien has to stay also not to mention the other two guys, that will have to stay with us until Alex and Michelle show up...if they show up,' she added to herself.   
  
"Alright I'm ready," replied Darien as he walked out of his room with Ranger Cooke right behind him. "Alright let's get going," replied Ranger Trivette. Serena sighed as she walked out of the apartment with Ranger Trivette in front of her, Ranger Gage behind her, Ranger Walker to the right of her, Darien to the left of her {she noticed that he slipped his hand into hers} and Ranger Cooke was next to Darien.   
  
'A perfect square for protection. Oh how I hate them, just what I need MORE protection,' she though to herself bitterly as they pulled up to her house. Ranger Gage opened the door for her and helped her out of the first car. A second car pulled up seconds after she was pulled out. Darien was taken out of that car and brought up to where Serena was standing.   
  
"So Walker when is Trent going to show up?" Trivette asked. "In about 2 minutes or less," Walker replied. "Oh ok," he replied. "Let's wait inside," Walker replied. Darien was the only one who noted the color drain from Serena's face. He was going to ask what was wrong but they were than pushed into the house by the rangers.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Walker wants us to protect a spoiled brat and her boyfriend?" Carlos asked. "No, she's not a spoiled brat, she's had a rough life, and he's not her boyfriend I don't know if they are even friends," Trent replied. "By the report and with what Walker has said you'd think that they were going out," replied Carlos. Trent just smiled knowing that he shouldn't say a single word because it could come back to bite him in the butt. "Are we almost there?" asked Carlos. "Yes, in fact where here now," he said as he pulled over behind Walker's truck.   
  
"Walker were here," Carlos yelled as they walked into the house. "In the kitchen," replied Walker. "So where's the girl?" asked Carlos only seeing Darien, Walker, Trivette, and Gage. "She upstairs getting changed for a rehearsal that you will be taking them to in a few minutes. "Who's with her?" Trent asked. "Ranger Cooke is with her," replied Gage. "Whose that? And who are you?" Carlos asked. "I'm Ranger Gage, and Ranger Cooke is my partner," Gage replied.   
  
Just than Serena and Ranger Cooke came down the stairs. "I've called the girls, and they are coming over here to practice so we don't have to go anywhere," Serena told them. "Serena this is Trent, and that is Carlos and they will be staying with you until further notice," replied Ranger Walker. Serena just nodded and replied, "It's nice to met you, and I'd like to thank you for protecting Darien and me." Everyone in the room was shocked with how polite she was being except for Ranger Cooke. "It's a pleasure meeting you," replied Trent. "Pleasure is all mine," replied Carlos. 


	3. Chapters 10 and 11

Recap:  
Just than Serena and Ranger Cooke came down the stairs. "I've called the girls, and they are coming over here to practice so we don't have to go anywhere," Serena told them. "Serena this is Trent, and that is Carlos and they will be staying with you until further notice," replied Ranger Walker. Serena just nodded and replied, "It's nice to met you, and I'd like to thank you for protecting Darien and me." Everyone in the room was shocked with how polite she was being except for Ranger Cooke. "It's a pleasure meeting you," replied Trent. "Pleasure is all mine," replied Carlos.   
  
Chapter 10  
The Rehearsal  
  
About 30 minutes later Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami had shown up and started setting the equipment up. Ami had gone around to the neighbors and informed them that they ere going to be practicing in Serena's backyard. Serena would've gone with her but Trent and Carlos wouldn't let her leave the house. {And we all know who else objected to it...yeah you're right it's Darien.}   
  
Lita and Rei had just finished setting everything up when Ami and Mina returned from warning the neighbors. "Let's go in the order we're going to do it in the showcase," suggested Rei. All the girls nodded in response. "Ok, let's also review the order for Mina," replied Rei upon seeing her hand bust into the air symbolizing that she was going to ask something. Mina blushed, and said sheepishly, "I forgot." "It's ok Mina don't worry about it...just remember on Friday ok?" Serena asked. Mina nodded in response. "Ok, first it's 'Can't Fight the Moonlight,' then it's 'I Need You' 'The Right Kind of Wrong' 'Soon' than last but not least 'Remember Me'," replied Rei. "Alright! Let's do it!" replied Lita.   
  
"Serena, come on what's hanging you up?" asked Rei {in Japanese} "Darien, won't let go of my hand," Serena whispered to Rei {in Japanese}. "Oh," replied Rei.   
  
After Darien heard what Serena said he let her hand go. But he walked behind her till she was safe and sound on the stage, but he was still blocking Carlos' view of her because he overheard and saw the way he looked at her and decided that he was going to despise him for as long as he was there. Despite all of the things he 'might' do.  
  
The girls began their practice with everyone still there and outside watching. When Serena began to sing everyone's mouths dropped. "I'm going to call CD to come over and listen to this," Trivette replied. "Alright, you go do that," replied Carlos. As Jimmy whipped out his cell phone and called CD.  
  
CD was there with in ten minutes yelling on the top of his longs at Jimmy to get over the girl's music, "Jimmy! Why in tarnation did you bring me down here?" "Just wait, big dog you'll see," Jimmy replied as he signed for CD to follow him into the backyard.  
  
When Jimmy and CD returned to the backyard Serena had just finished 'I Need You,' and began to sing 'Right Kind of Wrong'. When CD heard her start to sing his mouth dropped open, and said, "She's just as good as Lila," replied CD. "If not better," Carlos muttered under his breath. "Now that is saying a bit over the top," replied Trent. "If I remember correctly she was in the same boat as Miss Moon, here," replied Carlos. "Not entirely, Carlos, but almost the same," replied Walker.  
  
"Please remember me..." was the last few words Serena sang as they finished rehearsal. Everyone that was in the backyard clapped. Serena blushed and was about to say something when her facial expression changed from a very happy smiling face to one of pure horror. They all turned to see what was going on when they saw a small bomb come flying over their heads towards the stage. Serena had yelled to warn the other girls. They had all just jumped off the stage when the bomb hit it and blew apart.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called. He was running through the dust calling her name. "Serena!" As he was able to get to the center of the dust cloud he heard a click of a gun...coming from behind him. "Serena! Where are you?" Darien called again. "Darien! Run! Quickly! He's he-" Serena started to yell but was cut off by someone. Darien then heard a thumb from behind him, then he quickly dropped to the earth and started to crawl on the ground in the direction of where Serena's voice had come from. 'No! Serena you have to be all right! I've never got to tell you how I feel about you! I'll never forgive myself is something has happened to you!' Darien's mind screamed as he crawled around.   
  
'I've got to find Darien and warn him!' Serena thought to herself as she felt herself being pulled towards where he name was being called. She could hear Darien getting closer. She decided to take a chance and yell for him to run. "Darien! Run! Quickly! He's he-" Serena started before something hit her face and she fell to the floor.  
  
Serena smirked from the ground. Serena whispered, "You shouldn't have done that, Victor." She then kicked him over and as he fell to the ground Serena jumped up. She than took of running to find Darien.  
  
Darien stopped moving when he heard footsteps coming towards him very fast. As the person was running by Darien grabbed their ankle and the person fell forward and as they fell forward they let out a scream. "You Baka-Brain! It's just me!" the person called from the ground. "I'm sorry, Serena, but it would be safer for us both lying on the ground until the dust clears so he can't find either of us," Darien whispered in her ear when he had reached her.  
  
Serena and Darien lay on the ground what seemed like forever before they heard someone shout, "Find Serena, then take her to my car, if any of you find Darien just kill him!" Serena gasped when she heard what Victor had said. "Don't worry, he won't be able to find us, where under part of the remainder of the stage...if we can keep quiet long enough for the Rangers to wake up," Darien replied. Serena looked at him with a stunned expression. 'The Rangers were taken out first...I wonder if the girls got out ok,' Serena thought to herself.  
  
Right before the dust disappeared Serena and Darien heard someone yell "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" Serena turned her head towards the voices and saw four bright lights appear and then disappear. The dust started to clear. "Mercury! Use your bubbles, and then go check on the Rangers make sure there ok, then Mars look for Serena and Darien when you find them take them to Mercury, then come help my and Jupiter," replied one of the voices (Venus). "What are you and Jupiter going to be doing?" asked another voice (Mars). "Taking out the trash," the first voice replied (Venus).  
  
"Who are they? And why are they referring them selves as planets?" Darien asked. "I think they are the sailor sensei from Japan...you remember them there don't you?" Serena whispered back. "Yeah, but I thought they had disappeared," he whispered back. "Apparently they haven't or they wouldn't be here," Serena whispered back.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!" Mercury called. When she had finished saying that a dense fog filled the back yard. Mercury then ran over to where the Rangers where lying. She whipped out her handy dandy computer and started scanning them to see if any of them were seriously damaged.   
  
Mars ran out to where the stage had been. 'Serena, where are you?' Mars sent. 'I'm under some of the stage,' Serena sent back. 'Is Darien with you?' Mars asked. 'Yeah, you wanna know how I know he's still there?' Serena answered. 'How?' Mars asked as she was coming closer to where they were. 'I can hear you coming now, you're close...he's holding my wrist alittle to tight...he must think that everyone wants to kill me or something...wait you just past us...I think,' Serena sent. 'No, that wasn't me that was Victor...I've sent Mina a message telling him where he and his men are...she's on her way along with Lita,' Mars said as she stopped right next to Serena and Darien. Darien looked up at her and she held both of her hands out and Serena took one and Darien took the other. "I'm going to lead you to Mercury, she'll check and see if none of you are injured," Mars whispered.  
  
Serena and Darien followed Mars to where Mercury was. When they arrived Carlos, Trivette, and Alex where the only ones there and they were slowly coming around. "Mercury, where is everyone else?" Mars asked. "They went to help Venus and Jupiter even though I was against it, but you know Walker and how persist he is with things," Mercury replied. Mars gave a half smile and said, "Reminds me of someone...well gotta go see if they need any help! Ja-ne!"  
  
Chapter 11  
Darien Confesses  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena after yesterday's attempt we have to place you in a safe house," replied Walker. "YOU don't understand I can't and I won't there are too many things at risk that you don't know about, Walker," Serena replied. "Then enlighten me will you? Does it have anything to do with those girls in the short skirts," replied Walker. "That is privileged information and YOU are that privileged," she snapped angrily.   
  
Walker then walked out of the interrogation room and over to his desk and sat down. Darien was sitting in the chair next to him. "Darien, do you know what her problem is?" Walker asked. "I know just as much as you do. She hasn't told me anything...honestly," Darien replied. "There is something that she isn't telling us," Walker said. "Why don't you go in and have a talk with her? She might listen to you," Walker replied. "I can try, but I'm not going to promise anything," Darien said as he got up and walked to the room where Serena was.  
  
Serena was standing up in the corner facing away form the door and the 2-way mirror. 'What does he think he's gonna make me do? After tonight's performance I'll go home for awhile...Darien can just go to a safe house...with them...until the hearing,' she thought to her self.   
  
"Princess, it will be safe with the Rangers especially if Darien is there, he will protect you," a female voice from behind her. "Pluto, you don't understand, if I do go into hiding, after tonight, if Sailor Moon is needed, she won't be able to help, because she'll be behind closed doors," Serena replied. "Sailor Moon hasn't been needed for a long time, and I can guarantee that Sailor Moon won't be needed for awhile longer," Pluto replied. "I just don't see why I need to go into hiding I have the scouts to protect me I don't need them," Serena said. "Because, the scouts are now in danger, the Rangers will also be putting them in protection," Pluto replied Serena then turned and faced Pluto. "Why? They have nothing to do with this," Serena replied. "They were seen with you today, and he will use them to get to you princess. I've sent a message to Walker telling him that Victor is going to go after the girls to get to you...if you suddenly disappear and they are the only ones to be found," replied Pluto. Serena sighed and said, "So what you're saying I'm going to have to do this even though I don't want to?" "I'm sorry, princess, but we cannot protect you from this one at the moment, we have to finish this mission then we will come for you and the others, including Darien," replied Pluto. "Contact me when you are ready," Serena replied sighing. Pluto bowed and then left the way she had come. (Though a time portal).  
  
Darien opened the door and saw that Serena had fallen asleep on the table. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping I don't want to wake her, but I gotta do what I gotta do!' he told himself. He had walked over and shaken her shoulder.  
  
"Go away, I'm sleeping," she said. "Oh, really? I thought you were just sitting there pondering the meaning of life," replied Darien. Serena then opened one eye and glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked. "Did they send you in to see if you could change my mind?" she asked. "Well they thought it might work," Darien replied. "You can tell them it did, but you weren't the one who 'made' me change my mind...but I'm not going anywhere till after the performance...I don't want to stand Andy up after all he has done for us...oh we also need to go get new instruments huh? Well good night wake me when the girls arrive," Serena said just before she went back to sleep.  
  
Darien's face didn't hide that he was stunned very well. "Ok," Darien said as he got over the shock of what Serena had just said. 'She's going to go along with it? Who changed he mind?' he asked himself on his way out of the room to find Walker.   
  
Walker saw Darien walking towards him. "That didn't take long," Walker asked. "Well she said a lot of things," started Darien. "She said she would go to a safe house as long as it was after the show tonight, and then she said wake me when the girls arrive," Darien replied. "She was sleeping when she told you this?" Walker asked. "No, I woke her up, she was almost asleep," Darien replied. "Alright...but how did she know the girls were coming no one told her it was going to be a surprise," Walker replied. "I didn't even know they were coming...maybe it was a good guess?" Darien replied. "I'm not sure. But Carlos and Trent are picking Mina and Ami up. Gage and Cook are picking up Rei and Lita, they are going to come straight here," Walker replied. Darien nodded and thought to him self; 'I should go talk to Serena before the girls arrive...'   
  
Darien turned around and started back to the room where Serena was. "Darien, where are you going?" Walker called. "I need to ask Serena something!" Darien called back. Walker shook his head back and forth and said, "He has got it bad for that girl."  
  
Darien walked into the room and sat down next to Serena. "What do you want now?" Serena called from her disturbed sleep. "Serena, I need to talk to you BEFORE the girls get here," Darien replied. "About what? Is it so important that we need to do it now?" she asked. "I don't know when the next time we will be alone," Darien replied. "Alright, FINE I'm up. What do you want to talk about?" she replied as she sat up in the chair.   
  
After a moment of silence Darien asked, "How do you feel about me Serena?" Serena gave him a blank look. "I need to know," Darien replied. "Why?" Serena asked. "Because if you don't fell the same way about me...about how I feel about you...I don't know what going to do," Darien replied. "How do you feel about me?" Serena asked. "Serena, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," Darien began. Serena was staring at him with no expression, because she didn't know what she was suppose to be feeling. "Serena I felt this way for you a very long time, but I could never say it because I thought that you would reject me," Darien paused. Serena was looking at him waiting for him to finish. "Serena, I know that I love you with all of my heart," Darien finished. Darien was now watching Serena for her reaction, expect she just sat there staring at him.  
  
'Did I just hear him right? He loves me?' Serena asked herself as tears of joy began to fill her eyes. Than she realized that Darien wasn't sitting there anymore. She looked around the room to see if he was still there. She noticed he was just about to walk out. "DARIEN!" Serena yelled. He turned back around but didn't come back inside. "Would you please come back in here I have something I need to tell you to," she replied as tears fell from her eyes. Darien re-entered the room, but stayed by the door. Serena took a big breathe then said, "Darien, I feel the same way," she paused to see his face. Darien was looking at the floor away from Serena. Serena then got up and walked over to him. Serena stood in front of Darien and he lifted his head and brought to where she could see into his eyes. And said, "Darien, I love you too."  
  
Darien was shocked at what he had heard he had taken her silence the wrong way. Darien smiled ad said, "Oh really? Can I put it up to the test?" Before Serena could answer Darien had claimed her lips in a kiss (a very passionate kiss). 


	4. Chapter 12

Sorry all that it took along time...the next one I'll be working in is Serenity meets JAG...hope to have every story done maybe along with some new ones...but who knows with only one computer at 8 people in this house...one tends not to do as much as they would like.  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
Recap:  
  
Darien was shocked at what he had heard he had taken her silence the wrong way. Darien smiled ad said, "Oh really? Can I put it up to the test?" Before Serena could answer Darien had claimed her lips in a kiss (a very passionate kiss).  
  
This Time:  
  
'About time princess, you deserve to be happy,' Pluto thought as she watched her princess kiss her prince. 'And you both will only grow happier once you both have your memories from the past,' she thought as she smiled and disappeared into the door that was behind her.  
  
"Serena you know you need to come up for breath soon," replied someone from behind the door.  
  
Serena and Darien jumped apart from when they heard the voice. "Mina! You are soooooooo dead!!" Serena screamed as she chased Mina around the room.  
  
Darien just stood there laughing at his girlfriend as she chased her friend around the room... 'Girlfriend? I think I like that idea,' he though to himself.  
  
"I'm going to tell everyone!" Mina yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"No! You can't tell them!" Serena yelled as she started to run past Darien. When Serena was just going past Darien he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Why can't she tell everyone?" he asked as he lowered his head closer to hers.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell everyone," she replied hotly.  
  
"Well, if you let her tell them then we can spend a little more time alone before the rest of the girls come storming in for details," Darien replied as he leaned in closer.  
  
"Um...now that you mention it...I think I like your idea better," Serena replied as she leaned closer to him as their lips met half way.  
  
After a few more minutes of kissing each other they decided that they would join everyone else, so they could talk about where they where going to be staying at.  
  
As soon as Serena arrived with Darien Serena's friend cheered for them when they saw what Mina had told them was in fact true, because Darien's hand was tightly holding Serena's hand in his.  
  
"CLAM DOWN!!" yelled Jimmy. "Nice of you two finally joining us," he replied after the girls had stopped their cheering.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly at him and looked around at the other ranger's faces and said, "I'm sorry that I've been a pain in the ass, but there are things about me that not even Gage and Walker know."  
  
"Like what?" Gage asked. "OUCH! Syd!" he yelled as Ranger Cook elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"This is something that I need to everyone...the only other person who knows this is Setsuna," Serena replied as she looked at Darien.  
  
"Sere, what are you saying?" Rei asked.  
  
"Rei, did you ever wonder why Texas, in the US would offer to help me start a new life here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, we all have but what has this got to do with anything?" she asked.  
  
"Everything, you see the Tuskino's where not my birth parents," Serena paused. "They were my godparents, you see my father was an American by the name of Allen Kent... (the ranger's and Alex all gasp because they know who it is) my real parents where murdered in front of my eyes when I was three years old," Serenity paused.  
  
"Well, right after that I was sent to my godparents who had just moved to Japan for my own safety," Serena paused again. "Then fourteen years later the killer found out where they had hidden me and came after me...and when he came after me they first killed my godparents and their son...then he came after me, I hit my head during the struggle and the next thing I know is I'm in the hospital and the US Ambassador is standing next to my bed telling me what happened to my family and then he offered me a way to start a new life and also because he said that I would be safer here if he ever found me again," Serena finished.  
  
"Sere, then what is your real name?" Mina asked.  
  
"Serenity Cosmos Kent," Serena replied.  
  
Everyone was stunned into silence until Darien replied, "Why are you telling us now?"  
  
"Because if this goes to the press, or if a picture goes out of me-" Serena started.  
  
"Then why did you tell Andrew that you would do it tonight if you can't have a picture of you in the newspaper?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, that's why I asked if we could dress the way we are for the show...I really didn't think it would go beyond tonight," Serena replied.  
  
"But what are we going to tell the press about your name?" Lita asked.  
  
"Simply, we'll have to make one up," replied Ami.  
  
Mina smiled and said, "Why not Sera Caleb?"  
  
"I like it," Serena replied. Darien huffed and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow at him and stared at him for a few minutes then turned back to the rest of the group.  
  
"We'd better get a move on it if we want to get there be able to set everything up on time," Lita replied.  
  
Serena smiled and said, "Yes, we should get going so we don't give Andy a reason to stress out."  
  
"Andrew when is that band you hired going to arrive?" yelled Andrew's father.  
  
"Um...any minute now," Andrew replied slowly.  
  
"They'd better be or else!" his father yelled at him.  
  
"Hey Andy over here!" called a voice.  
  
Andrew and his father turned to the door and saw that it was Serena who had called out to him.  
  
"Hey! Will you girls please come over here and meet my father before you start setting up?" Andrew called back.  
  
Serena looked at the girls they nodded to her and she looked at Andy as they started the way over to them.  
  
"Sorry were late something came up...I'll explain it all to you later," Serena told Andrew.  
  
"Hey, no sweat Sere, girls this is my father, Cole," Andrew replied. "Father this is-" Andrew started.  
  
"Sera Caleb," interrupted Ami.  
  
Andrew looked at Ami and mouthed 'later'. He nodded and said, "Sera Caleb, she's the lead singer, then there is Ami Anderson she plays the key board, that's Rei Hino and that's Mina Aino they both play the guitar, and finally that's Lita Kino she plays the drums. And the girl's name are Planetary Sensei," Andrew replied.  
  
"Well get to setting up you don't have all night you know," Cole replied as he walked away.  
  
"What with the name change Sere?" Andrew asked.  
  
"That story is for another place and time," Serena replied as she and the others started towards the stage.  
  
"Hey Darien I didn't see you there," Andrew said.  
  
"Hey Andrew," Darien replied.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming," he replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come to my girlfriend's first performance?" Darien asked.  
  
"So you finally told her huh?" Andrew replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I found out that she feels the same about me," Darien replied.  
  
"I'm happy for you," he replied as the music started.  
  
About 30 minutes later Cole Andrew's father came up to him and said, "Where did you find those girls?"  
  
"Well they come in here just about every day after school, and I heard that they had a band and that you were looking for one and I listened to them before I offered them a go," Andrew replied.  
  
"Well if they want to go full time offer it to them," he replied. "If not get what you can!" Cole yelled as he walked away. 


	5. chapter 13

Hey everyone! Sorry I changed my name yet again, I can promise that this is the last time...my computer carshed and I had to get a new one so it took awhile to get one, then it took me even longer to locate all of my stories that I had on disk. but here is the next chapter to moonlight! Hope you like it and I'll see ya soon with another story!!

Cassie Ruesch

* * *

"Hey Andy! How was it?" Serena asked as she walked up to him after they had finished playing.

"Great! Thank you girls so much my father is begging me to get you girls to play here," Andy replied.

"I don't like that look," Andy replied.

The girls look at each other and then at the floor and then Serena said, "Hey Andy, we need to talk to you in private..."

They all walked outside and into an alley where no one could here them talking. Darien was standing by Serena's side as she turned around and faced Andrew.

"Andy, we can't play here," she started.

"What? Why?" Andy asked.

"Andy it's not what you think," Mina replied.

"We don't want you to get in hot water with your father, it's just that..." Lita began.

"You know, when we were going to go to the movies, two days ago and I didn't show?" Darien replied.

"Yeah and you still haven't given me a reason yet," Andy replied.

"Ok, well I'm giving you one now," he paused as he looked at Serena as she nodded her head for him to continue on with the story. "You see before the movie, I went to talk to Serena. You see—"he started but was cut off by Serena.

"I was almost raped," she replied.

"WHAT?!? AND NO ONE TOLD ME??" Andy yelled.

"You see we didn't really have time to tell anyone, I was pulled out of school and put in protective custody by the Texas Rangers, and by the way I still am, and I was only able to convince them to let me come tonight was if I go into hiding until he was put away," Serena replied.

"I want you to know that I'm still angry w/you for not telling me earlier, but I'm glad you did and I'm happy that you are alright," he replied. "And if you are going into hiding they better take me too," he added.

"Why is that?" came a voice from behind them.

Andrew turned around and said to the man with out thinking "Cause if I find who touched my little sister they are going to pay."

Serena stared at him for a few minutes when it hit here like a ton of bricks. "It's not possible," she said under her breath with her eyes wide open.

Andrew froze after he realized what he had just said and turned around and looked Serena in the eyes and grinned sheepishly and said, "That wasn't suppose to come out."

"Oh this tops what I didn't tell you!" she replied as she stomped passed Andrew and into the awaiting car.

Darien looked at Andrew shocked and said, "I never would've guessed not even in a million years."

The other girls were looking at Andrew as if he had grown another head. Ami was the first to say something.

"Andy, if I may ask. How is it possible that she your little sister?" Ami asked.

"I'll explain everything after I talk to Serena," Andy replied.

"Alright," she replied as she moved for them to get into the cars. "Darien you and Andrew ride in the car with Serena and the rest of us will ride in the other cars," Ami added.

They all got into the cars silently.

"Walker, needs to know about this turn of events. I'll give him a call if you drive," replied Carlos.

"Alright," replied Trent as they got into the car that held Serena, Darien, and Andrew.

"Walker, yeah this is Carlos. We just found out that Serena has a brother and he's in the car with us," replied Carlos.

"Alright, bring them to the safe house, we'll met you there to here his story," replied Walker.

"Alright, see you soon," replied Carlos before he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Trent asked.

"Go to the safe house he's going to met us there," replied Carlos.

"Alright," he replied.

With Serena, Darien, and Andrew

Serena was giving Andrew a glare that if looks could kill he would have been dead and buried with flowers growing over his grave.

"Serena, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, it's just that it was important to your safety," he replied.

"How in the world is it better for my safety that I don't know that I have a brother?" she asked quietly.


End file.
